bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Barachiel
Barachiel was the second of the fifteen Seraphim created by God, born after Oracle but before the other thirteen Seraphs. She was once the most powerful female Seraph, hence being called "the big sister", and was also loyal to God, and the Primordial Beings and the Seraphim all lived happily together in harmony. But eventually, sometime after the defeat and imprisonment of Amara, she was the first of all the Seraphs to doubt their father and Barachiel started to begin a strategy to overthrow God, kill him, and have the universe for herself. So she convince all the other Seraphs, excluding Oracle and eventually Eartheia, to stand with her. This was caused by the Mark of the Outsider corrupting her to having doubts and questions about their father. So she waged a war against God and also convinced almost all of the other Seraphim to join her. After their deaths, Barachiel turned against her oldest brother, Oracle, and her youngest sister, Eartheia, when the two refused to join her. She caused Eartheia's death by killing her with her own Seraphim Sword. At that same time, she dueled her brother Oracle. Ultimately, after a lengthly battle, Oracle emerged the victor and eventually killed Barachiel. When Oracle killed the Seraphs, Barachiel was the last one he killed. Eons later, Barachiel, along with five of the fourteen Seraphim, returned to resume her war with Oracle. And after a great war, Oracle once again defeated his sister. However, it has since been revealed that the root cause of Barachiel's evil nature was in fact her bearance of the Mark of the Outsider, the original curse created by God that served as a lock which kept the The Darkness sealed away after its defeat at the hands of God and His Seraphim Angels. Biography Early History Origins Barachiel was created by God sometime after Oracle and Heaven were. She was the first female Seraphim, the second oldest Seraphim, and was the mightiest female warrior of God. Barachiel served willingly under her brother, the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle. For a time, Barachiel coexisted in harmony with her siblings and the primordial beings. Fighting Amara However, upon Amara destroying God's first creations, Barachiel and the other Seraphims offered their help to their oldest brother to investigate when he shared his suspicions. While they run to Titania, she did nothing and they were able to safely continue. After finding nothing, Barachiel and Oracle took Azrael's advice and she was there when Matorius threatened Death. After learning Amara's deceit, Barachiel was disgusted with her aunt and openly told Oracle Amara was the guilty party and far too dangerous and did not hesitate to help Oracle and the Seraphim to deal with her. Arriving on time, Barachiel willingly aided God, Aurora, Eve and the other seraphs defeat her. When they won, God created the Mark of the Outsider as the lock on the Darkness' prison and gave it to Barachiel, his most trusted female lieutenant, to protect. However, the Mark's power corrupted Barachiel so she had doubts. Plot Against God As the doubts in her about God grew stronger, Barachiel started to fill the other Seraphs with doubts as well and eventually went as far as to disobey God and even strategize a plan to overthrow him. She even tried to convince Oracle to join them, begging him to help them, but although he considered out of his love for his brothers and sisters, he was still not only too loyal to God, but was the only Seraphim loyal to his father. So Oracle fights all the Seraphs by himself and when he is nearly in defeat, Eartheia, the youngest seraphs, betrays Barachiel, kills most of the Seraphs and saves Oracle. After the other Seraphs where killed and Eartheia decided to help Oracle, Barachiel and Oracle battled each other to an endless standstill once more and he eventually defeated and killed her. Before dying however, Barachiel managed to kill Eartheia. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 6 While not mentioned by name or even directly, Barachiel was indirectly referred to when Oracle says "Michael, with the Words of God empowering him and as the King of Heaven, is as powerful as...one being I once knew", perhaps being reminded of Barachiel's level of power by Michael's level of power as The Ruler Of Heaven. This is shown even further by Oracle's serious look when Ariel asks what or who he was speaking of. Oracle responds by saying ""Uhh...she was...among the most powerful of celestial beings I ever knew and perhaps out of all of them, the most terrifying. Even I myself was not as terrifying as she was, despite being more powerful. But Michael has grown in power and arrogance. He has became nearly as ruthless and terrifying as her." It's most likely Oracle didn't mention her name because of being extremely cautious on talking about the Seraphim, particularly Barachiel. It's clear that he also lied of Barachiel's level of power among the seraphim, as he did not actually say she is the second most powerful of the Seraphs, but only said she is among the most powerful, most likely to avoid telling Ariel too much. Season 7 When dueling with Michael, Oracle once again indirectly mentions her by saying to Michael, "Michael, you are truly powerful...strong...dangerous...and even terrifying now. But I have faced celestial beings far much worse and even more frightening than you." Season 9 Personality For a celestial being, let alone an angel, Barachiel is clever, dangerous, sinister, and not the innocent, honest sister her siblings see her as. She had her own motives and desires and it seems she will do anything to get what she wants. Barachiel was once thoughtful, selfless, caring, kind, brave and highly intelligent. Although she was originally a good-hearted and benevolent celestial being, she was known to hold grudges, especially to those who harmed her family, including her siblings, and could be vengeful, short-tempered, hot-headed, impatient, difficult and emotionally insecure, but she commonly held these traits in check for the most part. However, upon bearing the Mark of the Outsider to bind the Darkness, Barachiel eventually developed into a more prideful, rebellious, overconfident, and headstrong angel. Barachiel had also become terrifying, even to her fellow siblings (almost all of whom joined her in her crusade against God), driven by rage, and her overconfidence increased to the point of arrogance, however, this changed after her defeat and first death at the hands of Oracle. Oracle himself admits while he is more powerful than her, even he is not as terrifying as she is, despite not being afraid of her. Barachiel's ruthlessness and the ability to become terrifying surpasses even that of Michael, according to his older brother. Oracle even said Barachiel was far worse than not only Michael, as the Angel Beast, but even Lucifer. Despite what her actions brought upon both herself and all of Creation, Barachiel apparently believed she was doing what was good for all existence and claimed not to feel any form of regret in anyway shape or form. However, upon her second defeat and being released from her corruption, Barachiel spent her last moments warning Oracle about Amara's return and apologized for causing so much destruction, showing her original personality had returned and she likely accepted she was responsible for her own death, as she had caused so much pain to Oracle. She also admitted that, despite her sins, she still truly loved and admired Oracle, as she and Oracle were able to reconcile and he cradled her as she died in his arms. Powers and Abilities Being the second oldest of the fifteen Seraphim, Barachiel was an astronomically powerful celestial being, thus making her the among oldest and most powerful celestial beings ever to exist. She is capable of overpowering every spirit, monster, demon, or even other angels with little to no effort. Barachiel could overpower the Archangels, even Michael and fight off 3 archangels at once for a time, even Ariel and Michael. She is also more powerful the The Horsemen, except Death. Additionally, as Barachiel was once the bearer of The Mark of the Outsider, she was truly next to indestructible. As a result, the only ones more powerful then her are the Primordial Beings and Oracle and the other seraphim are the only ones who can rival her power. *'Seraphim Physiology' - As the second oldest Seraph, Barachiel is extremely powerful. Considering the fact that she is the second strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, her powers far outclass that of other angels, even the archangels and slightly surpasses, if not exceeds, that of the other Seraphim, excluding Oracle's, whose powers she nearly matches. She can be matched by the Archangels, is rivaled only by her fellow Seraphim siblings at their peaks, as well as equaled to her twin brother Matorius, exceeded by Oracle, and surpassed only by the Primordial Beings. **'Immortality' - As the second Seraph, Barachiel is almost indestructible and she cannot be killed by anything, save Death's Scythe. She is also immune to aging, diseases, and toxins. ***'Invulnerability' - Barachiel is almost impossible to kill and cannot be harmed by just about any weapon. The only weapons that can kill her are Oracle's Blades and Death's Scythe. **'Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - As the second oldest of the Seraphim Angels, Barachiel is endowed with unthinkable supernatural power, noted by Oracle to be equal to Michael level of power as the King of Heaven. She can overpower and kill just about anything under her, including other angels. She is more powerful than even her Seraphim siblings and her only superiors in power are Oracle and the Primordial Beings. ***'Astral Projection' - As a Seraph, Barachiel can project her spirit from her body to possess anyone she likes. ***'Flight' - Along with her body, Barachiel can manifest her own set of wings. She can spread them at will, and fly when she pleases. ***'Illuminating White Light' - Barachiel can unleash a very powerful, blindling white light from her hand that can destroy and annihilate anything she fires it upon. ***'Nigh-Supreme Superhuman Strength' - Being the second oldest of the Seraphim Angels, Barachiel is endowed with astronomical superhuman strength that makes her impossibly strong by angel standards. She can overpower and kill humans, supernatural hunters, slayers, spirits, monsters, deities, demons, and even other angels with ease. She is proved to be stronger than the archangels, as was close to killing Michael until Ariel and Gabriel arrived and she was able to throw the archangels Michael, Ariel, and Gabriel great distances and into walls and fend them off for a time. She is even stronger than the other seraphs and was able to overpower Eartheia casually. Her only superior in strength is Oracle and the Primordial Beings. However, she was able to fight Oracle to nearly stand still before being defeated. Even after Michael gained his full power as God's Representative, Barachiel still was as strong as he is. ***'Possession' - Being an angel, Barachiel can possess anyone, but however, even she needs the vessels permission. However, being a seraph, she can manifest her own body. ***'Telekinesis' - Being a Seraphim, Barachiel is a very powerful telekinetic, able to move objects and beings with her mind with a single swipe of her fingers. ***'Telepathy' - Like all Angels, Barachiel is a natural Telepath but she can also talk on the Reaper radio. ****'Dream Walking' - Barachiel can easily enter and control the dreams of others. She can torture people in their dreams and make it last for months at a time. ***'Teleportation' - As an angel, Barachiel can instantly transverse across the entire universe and travel just about anywhere in existence. Powers of the Mark For a time, Barachiel bore the Mark of the Outsider. This gave her an additional amount of power, equal to that of Michael as the Angel Beast. * Blink - In addition to her teleportation, Barachiel can quickly teleport forward across distances in an instant. * Dark Vision - Barachiel can alter her eyesight, allowing her to spot enemies and visually alerting her to the noises she makes. * Doppelgänger - The Marks power allows Mia to summon at least two duplicates of herself which can be used to distract and even fight enemies. * Far Reach - Barachiel can shoot a long tendril from her hand, allowing access to high and difficult to reach areas. It works similarly to a grappling hook and rope, requiring Barachiel to use a tether to pull herself to a fixed location. * Healing Factor - Thanks to the Mark, Barachiel regenerates from injuries quicker than most of her siblings. * Increased Agility - With the Mark, Barachiel can jump higher, climb, run and fly faster, and swim muck quicker. * Precognition - The Mark also gives Barachiel visions of her being killed by Oracle in the form of a nightmare. * Premonition - Barachiel possesses the ability to visualize enemy routes and their current destination. * Shadow Walk - Barachiel can turn herself into a dark, smoke-like state. Being a shadow, Barachiel is much more stealthy, though can still interact with enemies. * Time Bending - Barachiel can temporarily slow and even freeze time, allowing her to pluck fired projectiles out of midair. * Windblast - Barachiel has the ability to create gusts of wind blast back groups of foes (non-lethal), break doors, and blast bolts back at foes. She can even kill enemies if blown against solid objects. Skills and Abilities * Fighting - Being a Seraph, Barachiel is a trained warrior of God and is a exceptionally skilled and trained fighter. With these fighting capabilities, she can fight almost anyone. She was able to defeat Michael, the oldest archangel, in close combat with ease and fend off Michael, Gabriel, and Ariel at once. Barachiel was ultimately even able to fight Oracle on equal terms for an extended period of time, but she was ultimately unable to defeat him and was ultimately overpowered and killed in both their duels. While Michael with his full potential unlocked was able to fight her to a stalemate, Barachiel still proved equal to him. Equipment *'Plume 'E Glow' - As the second oldest Seraphim, Barachiel possesses the second most powerful Angelic Weaponry of all, her Seraphim Dual Sword known as Plume E' Glow. It is powerful enough to severely injure Oracle and a Primordial Being, if hit at a vital spot, and is stronger than Eartheia's Sword and Michael, Lucifer and Gabriel's personal weapon. Weaknesses Even being the second oldest of the Seraphs, Barachiel has weaknesses, vulnerabilities, and limitations of her own and she can be injured by other angel weaknesses. Weapons *'Angelic Blades of the Original Angel' - Can kill any Seraph, including Barachiel. *'Holy Fire' - Whilst it can't kill her, Barachiel finds it very painful and it can banish her away. *'Death's Scythe' - Death's Scythe can kill Barachiel. *'Seraphim Sword' - Oracle's own Seraphim Sword is so powerful that not only will it kill Barachiel, but will also wipe out her very essence, completely eradicating her from all of reality. Beings *'Turok-Hans' - Being almost as old as angels, Turok-Hans can injure Seraphs. *'Archangels' - Even though Seraphs are stronger, faster, and more powerful than archangels, they are however strong enough to fight them on almost even terms. *'Seraphs' - While almost no other angel (semi-excluding archangels) can hurt seraphs, Seraphim can physically hurt each other. Barachiel's closest siblings can harm, if not, kill her. **'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel and even though Barachiel is almost as old as he is, Oracle can kill her, albeit not without difficulty. *'Primordial Beings' - Being entities the predate everything, God, Amara, Eve, Death, Magnus, Oberon, and Aurora can kill Barachiel. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Seraphim Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Deceased Category:Villains